beyblade_xforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Leoniss WC230EB
Leoniss is a quite small power wheel revealing a lot of the weight wheel. It has a vary elaborate design. On one side above grand's eyes, is a lion head with a crown, the power wheel also, contains lion head facing sideways covering up the diamond like design on grand. Like grand, it is vary asymmetrical. Thus having poor stamina but good attack. Do to it having such a small size, it is vary lite, thus, a terrible wheel for defense. Luckily, the heavy weight of grand II counters this wheels lite weight so grand leoniss is still a powerful bey. This is definitely an out classed power wheel. It is terquoise in color with yellow paint. ELEMENTAL JEWEL The jewel incaused in this wheel is transparent yellow in color. It is a wind jewel. |weightwheelimage= ?.jpg|290px |weightwheeldesc= Attack:3 defense:7 stamina:1 Grand 2 is quite a heavy wheel, Unlike the grand fusion wheel from grand Cetus T125/WD145RS. It has 2 cat-like eyes on one side and a Diamond like design on the other. It is vary asymmetrical and thus has poor stamina. Despite this, it's actually found it's self useful in smash attack. Despite it being so heavy, it's only moderate in defense as it has to much recoil. Still, it out classes circus, DJ, and flare. It is still a good attack wheel. |spintrackimage= WC230.jpg|290px |spintrackdesc= Attack:2 defense:3 stamina:2 WC230 is an odd and quite unique spin track. It has 3 "claws" that are locked closed in the beginning of a battle. They automatically wip open during battle but can only retract manually. When closed, it looks like a smooth but bulcy 230 with 4 triangles painted yellow facing downwards. Each triangle is a design on each of the 4 claws. Closing the claws is a lot like closing a bakugan. Each of The 4 claws has 2 joints. When closing, the second joint needs to be lifted upwards wile the first joint needs to be pushed downwards. Thare are 2 buttons that when prest unleashes the 4 claws. This mechanism is ment to work whenever an opponent hits it in battle. When the claws are unleashed, they are suppose to "spreen" way an opponent. If hit a second time, the claws can do mager smash attack to an opponent. When the claws are closed, they create a smooth "armor" that can ubsorb hits the same way as 230. Thus, this track is equal to TH170 but outclasses 230. Overall, this track is quite useful when closed but has no "real" use open. It is a transparent turquoise in color with yellow paint. |performancetipimage= EB.jpg|290px |performancetipdesc=Attack:1 defense:4 stamina:3 EB is technically, a free spinning ball and has the same stats as MB. It's actually found use in defense and stamina combos. Like MB, it has a balanced amount of friction. Thus, usually found spinning in the center of a spinning stadium. Instead of being the same size as B, it is about the size of MB. Thus giving it better balance than B when used with high track like WC230. It is a transparent turquoise in color. }}